Adora
Adora (Princess) originates from Wonderland, but chose to stay out of Faroe upon entering Fabula for the first time on her account. After getting involved with Akaneiro over the course of years, and eventually moving to town with him, she became his wife and is raising their daughter Gohan with him. Since early childhood she has been sharing her body with the demon Vorigan and is incapable of physical growth. In the Two Years of Misery she became one of the missing allies and later returned to the group when found during the venture to Zerzura.Ordo Fabula - Adora/Vorigan Appearance Adora is small, in both height and size. Physically, she has not grown past the age of thirteen, giving her a very youthful appearance. Her hair is long, falling now to her hips, and curly at the ends. Her eyes are a bright purple color, and are very large. She is never seen without her blood-colored collar and bracelets, which contains the soul of Vorigan. Typically, she prefers to wear particularly child-like dresses, in soft, gentle colors. Personality Enfp '→ ' ''The Champion'' * Champions delight in novelty. They are optimistic, enthusiastic, and vivacious, craving expressions of strong emotion. With a dramatic flair, they share their experiences with others, hoping to reveal some universal truth or win others over in support of a cause. Attuned to possibilities, Champions scan their environment, probing the emotions, needs, and motivations of others. This sensitivity sometimes conflicts with their intense drive for personal authenticity. Spontaneous and personable, they attract others to their company. Champions are full of energy and can spend great amounts of time discussing ideas and possibilities with others. They always look to find meanings in the world, and are more likely to be the champion of causes rather than of individuals. Living fully in this way is extremely important to them and it is their nature. Champions observe all that is going on around them and are quick to bring peace to any unpleasant interaction. They are not afraid to speak up and defend what they think is right and correct, just, or fair. Gemini ♊ '→ ''The Twins * Geminis have a volatile temperament, that their strength however is their versatility, and that their versatility allows them to learn a little about everything and develop skills in many areas. Geminis are considered to hold mysteriously unique artistic and creative abilities unlike other signs. Often considered to be very intelligent individuals, they have a wide appreciation for the arts, philosophy, history and the natural sciences. They do not like boring people or routine procedures and therefore struggle to deal with authoritative figures. They are enlightened to talk about any subject which they find interesting and where they can stimulate their naturally intellectual personalities. Geminis are noted to be drastic and hasty yet very responsible and disciplined. They are considered to be the most misunderstood of all signs due to their dual personality expressed by the twins of their sign. Because of this, don't be surprised to often find Geminis in different moods and therefore mood swings can occur often for Geminis because of their high degree of mental processing and thinking. This makes them quite philosophical people. Geminis are sensitive as well but use their high intelligence to counter anything that upsets them. || Sweet +/- Childish ''|| || Loving +/- ''Jealous ''|| || Empathic +/- ''Manipulative ''|| || Joyful +/- ''Deceitful ''|| || Brave +/- ''Impulsive || || ''Loyal +/-'' Depressive || * Adora is kind, enigmatic, caring, and seemingly transparent. At first glance she appears to be generic, a loving and oblivious person - the epitome of a fairytale princess. The girl resonates well with others, a good sensor of emotions and of great comfort and sage advice, surprising for her outwardly young age. Although she has a tendency to strongly agree towards different sides of an argument, she has developed a keen ability to analyze and approach situations from all unique perspectives, emphasizing even if she can't find it within herself to agree. A secondary layer shows someone a bit more petty, jealous, and occasionally sarcastic and biting. Depending on her mood and the group around her, she can be silly and joking or almost mean - but not unintentionally. Despite first impressions, Adora is calculating and quickly learns the weakest points of people, examining their strengths and softspots at all times. Although she'll typically try to help with this information, in can be turned against her enemies or in an heated argument. Impulsive and a bit reckless, Adora has trouble holding back her temper and tongue, and is particularly easy to rile up. Typically, though, she's loyal to the grave - a really "ride or die" sort of person. She'll do anything for the people she loves, even if it means risking her life. Whether that stems from dumb luck she has experienced in almost all of her stupid decisions or suicidal tendencies is debatable, but more than likely is a little bit of both. Deep down, a third layer she only shares with people whom she trusts in completely, shows an insecure, depressed individual. Adora is, as described by Vorigan, stuck in a pendulum with a wall set in between "happy" and "sad," and she ended up on the completely wrong side of it. Although she's excellent at hiding it, sometimes even from herself, the brutal reality is that there are still deep-rooted problems within her heart that Adora hasn't faced. Finding a way to address this brutal, self-destructive pattern of being openly broken to pretending it's no longer a problem could begin the princess on her path to true happiness, and subsequently, her book. Skills and Weaknesses *A good healer and herbalist. *Quick and agile. *Persuasive, a passionate speaker. *Good at expressing her emotions when calm and collected. *Physically weak. *Small and typically clumsy. *Generally airheaded, not completely aware of her actual surroundings. *Emotional, easily put down or provoked. *Overly trusting and gullible. Likes and Dislikes : [ ❤ ] Dancing : [ ❤ ] People : [ ❤ ] Pink, purple, anything colorful! : [ ❤ ] Flowers : [ ❤ ] Evelyn and Chihiro : [ ❤ ] Strawberries : [ ❤ ] Quiet : [ ❤ ] Sweets : [ ❤ ] Sleeping : [ ✖ ] Unfriendly/hateful people : [ ✖ ] Feeling useless : [ ✖ ] Competition in almost anything : [ ✖ ] Being alone at any time : [ ✖ ] Having to wake up early : [ ✖ ] THIS CALLOUT CULTURE Trivia *Adora's eyes glow red and her pendant glows when Vorigan takes over. As their souls become more intermingled her appearance changes more. The pendant and bracelets now turn pink, Adora's primary coloring, when Vorigan takes over, as well as her hair becoming more noticeably red. *Her bracelet and necklace cannot be removed. That's where Vorigan's soul is contained. Think of them as the chains that bind them together. *Following her two year absence, Adora's relationship has seemed to change with her demon - reaching a more balanced state between the two. *If Vorigan gives control back to Adora, Adora will become very faint and weak afterwards. *She loves children, primarily because they remind her of her siblings. *Vorigan becomes stronger as Adora ages. *She needs glasses for reading. *Despite her depressive nature, Adora is a natural optimist. *If Vorigan were to be removed from her, she'd instantly receive every illness she would have had through her lifetime. *Adora can not become sick thanks to Vorigan. *To make Vorigan leave when Adora was a child, her parents usually rock her in their arms and sing a soft lullaby until Adora came back to them. *When Adora was left on her own, Vorigan would torture people to the point of death. Adora would nurse them back to health and the cycle repeated until Adora realized she was only doing them harm, and let them die. *Vorigan stunted Adora's growth. She is sterile, and she never received her period. (Explaining the childlike body and low maturity for her age) *Evelyn is Adora's bunny. *Her tarot card representation would be the '''star. **Often this card comes up during a time of emotional turmoil where you don’t know which way is the right way for you and you feel overwhelmed or even afraid of making the wrong choice. It’s a card that begs the question: What does your heart tell you? If you listen to the truth within yourself, once you allow it to all be silenced, what answer resounds the most? It’s difficult, because the trick to the Star card is learning how to listen and for most of us, that is the hardest lesson of all. To get there you first have to understand that there is hope in your situation and all is not lost. The solution is not as far away as you think and you are not alone. Theme Songs *Ayano's Theory of Happiness *Perfectionist Complex *Monster *Mirror, Mirror *The Writer *Morning Grace // (English translation) Quotes *"I'll get out of bed when I'm good and ready so if you could fuck off that would be tremendous." - (Adora when anyone tries to wake her up) }} Category:All Pages Category:Wonderland Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Veterans